


Animal Planet

by rethrin



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 201, for the kink meme prompt: <em>Jared knows Peter likes to bite, how does he know that?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Planet

> _"This is the weirdest courtship I've ever seen."_  
>  "Shut up."  
>  "It's just like watching animal planet. Are you going to bite her?"

Peter doesn't think much about it when Jared says it. He's thinking about Wendy and trying to read the look in her eye, working out how to win this case and keep a shot with her.

But he remembers it when he's in the kitchen with Jared the next morning. Jared's reaching for something over Peter's shoulder, his arm right next to Peter's cheek. And he's arguing with him, being entirely one hundred per cent wrong about thundercats, and Peter suddenly thinks how easy it would be to just turn and clamp his teeth round Jared's flesh instead of arguing back. He looks away, swallows coffee that's way too hot, and ignores it.

He thinks about it when they get to the office and Jared's flirting with Daisy on reception. Peter likes Daisy, but he's bored and wants to work on their case and Jared's holding everything up. And when he reaches and takes Daisy's hand, pretending to read her palm, Peter thinks about biting his shoulder. Just biting him. Firmly. Until he lets go of her. Peter frowns, and he's still frowning by the time Jared is finished and starts tugging him towards the elevators, telling him to get his head out of the clouds. 

He _could_ bite him, he thinks in the elevator. They used to kiss and make out if they were bored, or if they hadn't gotten laid for a while. More than making out a couple of times. He doesn't know when it became something they used to do instead of something they sometimes do. 

He thinks about it at court when Joan Harris's uncle throws them for a loop, and as they leave the judge's comment about David vs Goliath echoes after them. Jared shoves Peter's hand off his shoulder when Peter reaches out, pushing him away harder than he needs to. Usually Peter would just shove him back but instead he thinks about catching Jared's wrist, biting it hard and sharp. Because he hates it when Jared pushes him away, even when it doesn't mean anything.

And he thinks about it when Jared comes out of the shower that evening, in pyjama pants and a short sleeved t-shirt and sits right next to him on the couch. And the edge of his tattoo is showing on his arm. The tattoo which used to say Annie, which is now covered by a rose Peter helped him pick out. Peter never liked Annie and hates being reminded about her, about the fact that Jared put her name on his skin. And he thinks about biting him there. 

The back of Jared's hair is still wet, and a drop of water falls down over the soft hair on the back of his neck, and Peter thinks about biting him there too.

He tries to remember what Wendy looks like, and think about her instead. Then he gives up and goes to bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

He's still sitting up reading when Jared comes in.

"Can I sleep here?" Jared's climbing under the covers even as he asks, isn't even really asking because he's never needed to. 

Peter stares at him wordlessly because on the one hand of course he can, but on the other hand Peter was counting on a few hours away from him to help get his head back together.

Jared glances at him. "Oh. Is it... not okay?"

"No, course buddy," Peter says. "Anything wrong?"

Jared shakes his head, and settles in, throwing one of the pillows to the floor and getting comfortable on the other side of the bed. "I just can't sleep."

He turns his back to Peter and says goodnight. Peter watches him fall asleep quick and easy. He's never worked out if Jared really finds it hard to sleep on his own, or if he just uses it as an excuse to be here. Thinking about it either way round makes Peter feel weird, but in a good way. 

He puts his book down and turns out the light. He listens to Jared breathing. He doesn't sleep here as often as he used to, hasn't for ages. Peter watches him in the faint light and tries to remember the last time Jared kissed him. It was before Infeld's, before Janie. Two, probably three years. Which probably means he's never going to kiss him again. The idea makes his palms ache and he frowns at Jared's back.

Jared pushes the covers away as he sleeps, until they're down around his hips. His t-shirt rides up a little and Peter can see the small of his back and his side, so he thinks about biting him just there. His teeth hurt. 

He turns away and tries to sleep, but twenty minutes later he's as awake as ever and he rolls back towards Jared, helpless not to. 

Jared's pale in the moonlight, Peter can see the freckles at the top of his back, the scar on his hip where Peter caught him with a fishing hook. He moves closer and reaches to pull the cover over him, pretending to himself that Jared might get cold, or that he'll sleep better this way. He just about manages not to hug him as he does it. Manages not to bury his face in Jared's hair and breathe him in.

Tucking him in causes Jared's t-shirt to slip off his shoulder and Peter strokes his thumb over Jared's skin, in a pretence of pulling it up. Jared doesn't move, he's fast asleep, his breathing steady. Peter pauses, then pushes the fabric down, off his shoulder again, and kisses him there before he can talk himself out of it. He can't help imagining the marks his teeth would make, the bruise they might leave behind. He hears himself moan. He kisses him again, and this time lets his top teeth just scrape against his skin. Then he bites, only very lightly, barely pressing his teeth into Jared's skin, holding him there in his mouth for a moment. His jaw aches from trying to keep it light.

He lets go, sighing. He so has to get over this. He'll get up, watch a movie, take a walk, learn Japanese, anything is better than lying in a bed with Jared trying not to eat him. He starts to move away, but Jared's moving too and Peter freezes, his blood pounding in his ears, desperately hoping Jared's just shifting in his sleep, will stay asleep, won't turn over and demand to know what the fuck Peter thinks he's doing. But he's turning over.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, I wasn't..." 

"S'okay."

Jared sounds sleepy but somehow he's smiling, and then he's moving easily into Peter's arms. Peter would apologise again, but Jared's pulling his mouth down to his, and Peter forgets about apologising, forgets everything that isn't kissing him back. They keep it soft, but Peter's arms have closed around Jared, holding him ridiculously tight and he hopes that's okay because he doesn't think there's anything he can do about it. 

Jared ends the kiss and Peter hears himself moan stupidly. That makes Jared smile but it isn't as mocking or triumphant as it ought to be, it's softer, pleased. Jared doesn't try to move away, settles back on the pillow keeping Peter close. His hand strokes up over Peter's belly, his chest. Peter dips down to kiss him again quickly, because it's impossible not to when Jared's right there, beautiful and smiling and warm. Jared moves down to kiss Peter's throat, flicking his tongue over his skin, kissing him softly, his mouth so hot. Peter sighs with pleasure, and he doesn't mean to ask but he can't help himself. 

"You don't mind?" Jared looks up at him blankly, so he adds, "I bit you." 

Jared shrugs in his arms. "You always bite me." He kisses Peter's chest.

"What?"

"You bite me. When you want this."

"I don't." 

"Don't what?"

"Bite you."

Jared stares at him, his face flickering through a whole range of expressions, from mockery to disbelief to confusion. 

"Peter, of course you... Dude, the first time we did this I had that bruise on my arm for two weeks."

They'd been in Jared's room at college, fighting over the remote control. They'd exhausted themselves, then lain there next to each other for a couple of minutes catching their breath, and when Jared leaned over him to change the channel manually Peter had bitten him. Just to keep him there, to start the fight again maybe, mostly to touch him. Had bitten him because it was as close to kissing him as Peter was ever likely to get and Peter wanted to kiss him, had wanted it for years though he'd never say it. Jared hadn't fought back, hadn't pulled away, he'd stayed really still and when Peter let go Jared had moved closer, closed his eyes and sort of nodded, and it had been basically the best night of Peter's life. Maybe enough to push the memory of the bite out of his mind, replaced by memories of Jared's mouth, his hands, the way his eyes fluttered when Peter touched him, the noises he made when-

"The last time you bit my ankle."

Peter thinks about that. He'd been in the hot tub, and Jared was dangling his feet over the side. The party had left and they were still drunk, not tired yet, and so Peter had just nipped at him, enough to make Jared squeak and kick and slip into the water demanding reparation. 

"Oh." 

He can remember other times too, now he thinks about it. Jared's smiling at him like he's an idiot so Peter kisses him to shut him up.

"You really didn't know?" Jared asks quietly.

Peter shakes his head. "But I've wanted to bite you all day, couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Yeah?" He still looks half tired, but his eyes are sparkling and his hands are stroking. "Okay then," he says, mostly a whisper, and then he laughs when Peter practically growls. 

Peter kisses him quickly, and bites Jared's lip, dragging his teeth gently across it as he pulls away, hard enough to make Jared gasp, then he's licking it better, soothing. Kisses him softly for a while, before nipping at his lip again, then his tongue, loves the surge of relief in his body as he does it, loves the way Jared moves in response, pressing closer not pulling away.

Jared has one hand curled around the side of Peter's throat, keeping him near, just the way Peter likes best, and his other is stroking over Peter's skin, firm and strong. Peter feels like he hasn't been touched for months, like he's going to explode, doesn't know how he's lived without this for so long.

He kisses his way down Jared's throat, then groans and licks his shoulder before biting it again. Doesn't have to be gentle this time and he isn't. He presses hard, and when he lets go his teeth marks are deep and Peter's dick jumps just looking at them. He rubs his thumb over them, then licks them and ignores Jared's quiet laugh. He moves, and sinks his teeth into Jared a little further down his arm, where he's soft. Jared moans and it turns into half a whimper as Peter bites harder. He's still pressing close though, Peter's pretty sure it's okay. All the same he says sorry as he pulls away, presses his lips over the marks he's made and feels a tiny bit sorry mixed with a lot of satisfaction and lust. 

He kisses Jared's mouth again, gently as he knows how, and then pulls Jared's t-shirt up and helps him wriggle free from it. Smooths his hands over Jared's skin, pulling him firmly into place beneath him on the bed. Jared reaches up, strokes his fingers through Peter's hair.

"Feel better?" he asks, and Peter nods. He does, he really does. 

"Why's it been so long?" He sounds way more needy than he meant to, but Jared doesn't seem to mind.

"Don't know." He looks down then, his chin to his chest. "Started to think you were never going to bite me again."

His voice is almost light, but he's avoiding eye contact, his breath catches just a little, enough that Peter's chest aches.

"Why didn't you..?" say anything, do something, kiss me?

"Don't know. I thought you wanted to be a grown up. You know, working at a big firm, getting all serious about Janie. I figured maybe this was something you'd grown out of."

Peter shakes his head and kisses him again. 

"No." He can't imagine growing out of this, sort of hates the idea that that's even possible. "You should have said something."

"I was giving you space."

"I don't want space."

Jared grins and pulls him down for another kiss. And his fingers start stroking over Peter's skin again, light and delicate, leaving trails of fire all over his chest and belly. Peter groans and presses down into the touch, wanting more. Jared seems to get the message because his fingers stray lower, sliding under the elastic of Peter's boxers, teasing and warm.

They're out of their few remaining clothes in seconds, pressing against each other, rearranging limbs until they're fitting together perfectly, kissing, grinning, knowing they don't need to take this slow, knowing what the other wants as easily as breathing. 

Peter kisses behind Jared's ear, then bites his ear lobe, sucking it between his teeth. Jared presses into him and tilts his head back, inviting more. Peter moans. He licks and sucks down the side of Jared's throat. Twines his fingers through Jared's hair, and pulls his head back further, just slightly harder than he really needs to. Licks him again. Bites him, scraping his teeth over the thin skin of Jared's throat. He'd understand if Jared wanted to laugh at him again now, because it feels stupid, but he isn't laughing, his breathing's shaky, and his cock's hot, pressing against Peter's stomach. And Peter's not sure why, but this is everything he needs. Jared's lying still, breathing hard, letting Peter hold him, his throat bared, and it's hitting Peter somewhere inside, somewhere that's been aching for months. 

Jared's almost whining when Peter moves to the side of his neck, bites him harder. Peter loves that noise, breathes it in, licks him again, loves the taste of him, loves his pulse under his lips and tongue. He presses him down with his whole body, giving them both the friction, the pressure, they need. He moves with him as Jared thrusts, holds him firmly, kisses and licks and bites wherever he can reach. Peter keeps it fast, touching him everywhere he can, doesn't give him a second to catch his breath, to find control, loves the way Jared twists and writhes under him, so responsive to every touch. Jared doesn't last long, and as he comes he spills soft murmured words that Peter pretends not to hear, so good, missed you, love you, wanted this so much. Peter nods to every word, kisses them back into Jared's mouth, loves him. Then Jared reaches down, gets his hand on Peter's cock and Peter barely lasts a second, mouthing helplessly at Jared's shoulder as he comes.

He collapses. Perfectly blissfully content for the first time in years. Jared gives him a minute, maybe even two.

"You okay?" 

Peter makes a noise approximating yes, and kisses Jared again, quick and clumsy, still breathless. Jared smiles, but shoves at him to move all the same. Peter realises he's pretty much right on top of him. He shifts his weight to the bed, but keeps an arm and a leg stretched over Jared and lies pressing into his side. Jared accepts the compromise happily, snuggling against him. As Peter pulls a cover over both of them, he strokes his fingers over Jared's shoulder where his teeth marks have faded.

Jared's already falling asleep and Peter watches him quietly. They won't leave it as long next time, they can go back to how things were. He frowns slightly, trying to remember how often they did this sort of thing, probably once every couple of months. He thinks about not kissing Jared for another two months. It makes him want to bite him again. He thinks about only kissing him if they're drunk, or if they have some other excuse. He thinks about what he'll do if Jared decides to grow out of this, or to get serious about some girl, or if he suddenly decides to move to New Zealand or -

"Dude, what's wrong?" 

Jared's opened his eyes and is frowning at him. Peter takes a breath and realises he's gripping Jared's wrist pretty hard. 

"Sorry." He lets go but Jared doesn't move, just waits for him. "I want to kiss you." 

"Oh. Okay." Jared looks confused, but he leans over for a kiss all the same. 

Peter stops him. "No, not now."

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean I want to be allowed to kiss you."

"Okay."

Peter can't think properly. "Tomorrow." 

"You want to kiss me tomorrow."

"I want to be allowed to kiss you tomorrow."

"Am I allowed to kiss you tomorrow?"

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow, it could be a couple of days."

"Uh huh. Should I go get my diary, I think I have an opening at four-thirty Tuesday."

"Right. Sorry." Peter takes a breath and tries to pull himself together. "I don't want you to move to New Zealand without me."

Jared raises his eyebrows at that and just stares at him for a moment in a way that makes Peter very aware that he's not making sense even though it sounds perfectly reasonable to him. But he keeps him there when Peter tries to move away. And he kisses him. Then he kisses him again. 

"I don't want to move to New Zealand, I've never wanted to move to New Zealand."

Jared's smiling at him like he's five years old and scared of monsters, and he's using his calm reassuring voice which Peter is pretty sure he should find patronising but he actually just finds reassuring.

"But you might."

"Okay. So you need to stop freaking out, because everything's okay, and tell me what's -"

"I don't think I want space. You, giving me space, I don't like it. I like this."

"Oh." Jared looks down and Peter's heart sinks into his stomach, but when Jared looks back up he's smiling like he doesn't know how to stop, and he has to take a few breaths before he speaks. "I like this too." 

He kisses Peter again. Really long and hard. Peter's perfectly happy with kissing being added to the ways Jared helps keep him grounded. 

"I am not going to move to New Zealand. And I'm going to let you kiss me tomorrow. And space is overrated, so we don't have to have that."

Peter feels better instantly. "Okay."

Jared's smile is perfect. "Good." 

"Good."

"Is this all your crazy for tonight? Can we sleep now?"

"Kiss me again."

Jared kisses him again. 

"Yeah, we can go to sleep now."

"Okay."


End file.
